We Are Here, We Are Here, We Are Here
by CampionSayn
Summary: Little lies, little secrets, little-big spies. They are there and always watching and looking after their little brother. Batfamily one-shot.


Title: We Are Here, We Are Here, We Are Here  
>Summary: Little lies, little secrets, little-big spies. They are there and always watching and looking after their little brother. Batfamily one-shot.<br>Warning: This is in connection to An Experiment, all the ages of the siblings are reversed and this is a little more quick and short than the last one.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money off of writing this bland little piece on family life.<br>Dedication: Oh, where to begin…I suppose I could dedicate this to Mirror's Mirage and RobinsFanGirl and others, but really, this is dedicated to all who enjoyed and commented and asked questions the last time I took the endeavor to write for YJ.

* * *

><p><em>-:-<br>It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life.  
>-Rita Rudner.<em>

* * *

><p>He needs to know and yet he does not know that he is watched over, not necessarily by his dead parents as the angels a few of them do not believe in, but by the young men he considers to be his new brothers. They exist, it often seems, to cause him grief in the friendliest of forms, but they are there whenever they can be. Out of sight and never do they tell their father about it, but they are there.<p>

Dick has yet to catch them at it and they will keep it that way for as long as possible.

Currently, Damian and Terry are the ones to look after their baby bird as Dick and his friends/comrades/also-sidekicks are off on another mission, this time in the rainforest for a retrieval mission. Now, the elder brothers had no idea what exactly the group of teens were supposed to get, but suffice it to say, they weren't doing very well as of yet. Dick kept looking at his electronically enabled gauntlet and there was this very…disturbed look that kept crossing his face with every look at the details afforded to the group.

Terry and Damian, for their part, were both wearing headsets that Tallant spoke to them from his nice, comfortable seat on the plane they had parked twenty miles in the opposite direction. By now, the long haired twin was drinking that really gross tea from an indigenous island just south of Australia that neither of the brothers could pronounce, nor cared to as the last time they'd tasted it, they immediately opened a bottle a warm soda kept on the plane and gagged it all down in four separate gulps. Presently, Terry was chewing on his fifth strip of home-made turkey/beef jerky that, admittedly, was a little gross, but staved off hunger much longer, and Damian was drinking water with the somewhat childish name of '**XXX'**that was still good and didn't make him need to pee every half-hour.

Standing upon a tree the height of a twenty story building, five-hundred feet from the group of Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis, Terry held his binoculars to his eyes and continued to chew on his jerky, a small piece of it pushed out between his lips like a vile brown tongue.

Damian sat on the branch near his older brother's heavy booted feet, having to straddle the wood so A) he wouldn't fall off and blow their cover and B) so his Kevlar pants didn't rub his 'junk' raw in the heat. He knew he should have worn the camouflaged pants, but in his defense, Tallant made the mistake of telling them this mission would take place during the night. His twin had been wrong, though, and Damian now had to suffer from excessive sweating and the leather-like clothing sticking to him uncomfortably while Terry was dressed in somewhat inappropriate hiking boots, shorts most rock climbers wore, as well as a loose fitting shirt that only pressed to his skin because his backpack's straps circled his muscled chest. The eldest of the Bat brothers looked more like a tourist than anything else, while Damian was annoyed to be looking like a soldier for Guerilla warfare, complete with a pair of Rambo knives in scabbards tied to both shoulders.

"What do you suppose dad has Dick looking for all the way out here? Bomb threats? Poison Ivy cooking up something? Maybe the Light has a new base of operations?"

Damian chuffed, bringing his own binoculars to his blue eyes as the spirited and obnoxious redhead Dick often brought to the manor ran off for approximately three seconds before returning and jutting his thumb over his yellow and red colored shoulder. The long haired arched yelled something unintelligible at the boy and Dick seemed to laugh. They began running in the direction Flash Kid had pointed and Damian and Terry took off after them.

The answer to the question didn't really matter, so Terry didn't look for one.


End file.
